


Carol's Boys

by Slashaddict96



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Everyone is gone Carol is horny and left alone with two of the sexiest men ever





	Carol's Boys

_Carol hated lying to them but it was the only way to get them to her room she had been horny all day long and was in dire need of some fucking so of course, she turned to the two guys who practically worshiped her_

_As she heard footsteps she ran straight to her bed wearing nothing but a white robe_

_Busting through the door without even knocking Thor and Steve were both sweating and out of breath just looking at them like that made Carol wetter than she already was_

captain, you called? Asked thor 

You said someone broke into your room? Said Steve in confusion 

oh be serious you guys no one would stand a chance breaking in here says Carol but I do want something from both of you

_both men looked at each other confused_

_That's when Carol stood up dropping her robe to the floor_

_That's when Thor dropped his hammer ran to her side kissing her passionately running his hands down her back her butt and back to her breasts cupping the round mounds of flesh he than leaned down taking her erect nipple into his mouth licking it over and over with his wet tongue suckling it he then reached his hand between her legs feeling her warm lubricated pussy he played with the lips at first until he found her hardened aroused clit pinching it hard causing Carol to thrust she could hardly stand any longer she pushed Thor away plopping herself down on the bed pushing her legs up her pussy gushing with cum Thor's heart began to race he undid his belt and jeans pulling them down with his boxers his hard cock sprouting up he then pulled off his black shirt tossing it with the Jeans_

_He then got on top of Carol pushing himself inside her thrusting over and over he looked to see Steve naked sitting in a chair pumping his cock Thor wondered how long he had been doing that it made Thor hotter he began thrusting harder as he concentrated on Steve he than pulled out leaving Carol to whimper_

_He looked over Carol seeing her nipple he had caused to turn red he looked down further to see her pussy red probably in pain from thrusting so hard which Carol seemed to enjoy they both then looked over at Steve with lustful eyes heavy breathing_

_That's when Carol grabbed Thor by the hair and placed his face into her pussy she pulled his hair while he started lapping at her_

_Steve couldn't take it anymore he got up walked over to thor getting on his knees he took thor whole into his mouth sucking Carol's juices off his cock while lapping at the pre-cum coating his tip he began to pump his own cock in the same movements he sucked Thor_

_Carol was the first one to orgasm it shattered through her like broken glass_

_Thor and Steve were close as well both coming at the same time_

_After cleaning up the three lay there in bliss hoping it'll happen again_

 

 

**The end**


End file.
